kakashi's apprentice
by NaruxhinaFTW
Summary: what would happen if kakaski trained naruto before team 7 with the help of kyubi will naruto remain a slow student or a effienct genuis M CAUSE I CAN WILL BE NARUTO HINATA LATER ON
1. Chapter 1

BUUJI/SUMMON TOUGHT AND SPEECH

NORMAL PERSON SPEECH/THOUGHT

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or anything related to it otherwise I would be a millionaire**

Naruto woke up to a headache the last thing he remembered was a chunins sword entering his abdomen and the he lost fell out of the waking world into a sewer the giant gates with a piece of paper that said seal on it well my container is finally here what do I owe the pleasure shut it kyubi I know that's you called out Naruto **how did you know I was sealed inside of you **wellall the villagers call me demon I was born the same day you supposedly died but I know you can't be killed by a mortal such as the hokage **how do you know all this **easy henged shadow clones and the public library is the all powerful kyubi no yoko an idiot **who the hell do you think you are and how do you know shadow clones**I'm your container you can't kill me I die and you die also I talked with the hokage how I have to much chakra to perform a basic clone as a result he taught me shadow clones I'm also wondering how long it will take to figure out that shadow clones can do paper work** he he ha I'm beginning to like you kit tell you what when you wake up tomorrow come see me I'll be here the whole time** that said the sewer turned black and disappeared

Knock knock enter oh hi who are you I'm kakashi I'm here to help you train wait I'm nine I haven't even finished the academy yet why are you going to train me to help defend yourself from the civilians ok if so here is what were going to do your going to give me training scrolls and PRETEND not to hate for the kyubi ill pretend to to know you when your not giving me a scroll to work on and you don't have your friends think you're a demon lover kakashi wondered how Naruto did not notice this right eye was covered in a kohana headband man if all the ninja were this obivious to the small details then there would be no ninja he smirked at this thought

FIVE MIN LATER

Suddenly two green blurs shot in to the room kakashi my eternal rival let spar how about no fine then I will do 1000 laps aroung kohana

GAI SENSEI

LEE

GAI SENSEI

LEE

Then the two embraced in a hug a sunset with crashing waves behind it burst in existents

KAI KAI KAI it's not working Naruto yelled

Suddenly at the back of his mind a sob from the kyubi escaped **why why WHY **kyubi shouted and just like that the men in green spandex were gone he shved at the memory ok im coming in kyubi with that Naruto faded in to his mind scape

Hey kyubi wait

**What is it kit**

I was wondering if you have a name I mean your name can't be nine tails is unnatural for a sentient being to not have a name will you tell me it

**Kit WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI ARE YOU (**kami is a or Japanese for god I think)**no one other than the first hokage thought if I had a name**

Well we will be together for a long time it's better if were on friendly terms than you trying to take me over every 5 seconds

END OF CHAPTER ONE FEED BACK NO FLAMES PLEASE ALSO FORGIVE MY GRAMMER IT'S TERRABLE I KNOW THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC IM TRYING IT OUT THANKS FOR READING I WONT ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER TILL I GET A REVIEW JUST SO I KNOW SOMEONE WILL READ IT GOODBYE


	2. Chapter 2

Justu

**Summon/biju speech/thought **

Person thought/speech

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT IF I DID NARUTO WOULD NOT BE AN IDOT **

**3 YEARS LATER **

Today was the day of the genin exam im so going to pass this said an 12 year old Naruto naruto uzumaki someone said from the test room **let's do this kit.** Naruto walked into the test room ok show us a transform ,ok transform  in Naruto place was a replica of the forth hokage, pass ok now a clone  um sorry but do to a condition out of my had a cannot do a clone hah one of the instructor's called now to get around this I will perform a shadow clone shadow clone justu both instructors were gob smacked when 10 Naruto's stood around what the thought was the original, finally an substitution ok substitution two of the naruto's disappeared and in their place stood kakashi and the third hokage both reading little orange books and giggling perversely the entire class sweat dropped at the scene. They both disappeared in another bust of smoke you pass mumbled the instructor Naruto walked and picked up a headband ok all passing students are to report to hokage office to get their ninja id.

**At the hokage office**

Well it looked like you passed Naruto,

was there any doubt,

I guess not,

Well see ya old man.

**Out side the rundown apartment **

well home sweet home walking in the gate of the rundown apartment the look of the lawn of the building and the building was different the apartment was made of red brick the lawn had trees in perfect squares with seals that stopped them growing and took a little chakra to keep the barrier up nothing short of a tailed beast bomb would pass through without permission from him shadow clone 1000 shadow clones appeared 750 of you go search for scrolls in the trash the rest of you go in to our library and write down any new scrolls /justu I'm going for 200 hundred laps around the village with my level five resistance seal on go.

**the next day at the academy **

team seven will be made of sakura haruno sasuke uchiha and Naruto uzumaki sakura moaned and cheered at the same time your sensei will be kakashi hatake now Naruto moaned (the rest of the teams are cannon).

two hours later

naruto was doing puss ups with fifteen clones on his back sasuke was brooding and sakura was being well a fan girl the door opened kakashi if your late to team assignments and meetings I will tell anko of your little orange books and how often you read them naruto stated kakashi swallowed at this meet on the roof he blurted out and disappeared naruto sighed and leapt after him.

**on the roof **

ok how about we tell each other about our like dislikes and dreams you first fan girl ok my likes are looks at sasuke my dreams are looks at sasuke my dislike are ino pig and I hate naruto. ok now you duck but, I don't like anything I dislike everything my dream is killing my older brother, now you whiskers, fine I like training, my sensei when he not late swords, and people who can tell a sword from its sheath ok meet at training ground 7 tomorrow at 7 don't eat breakfast you might puke.

**the next day 7 am **

sasuke and sakura walked into see 1000 narutos doing different things 250 were floating swords over their hands and and another sword on that and keeping them straight 250 were doing that while dogging stones being thrown at them 50 were practicing wind release 50 more doing lightning release and a hundred doing water release the real Naruto ran in wearing Black anbu pants a black mesh shirt with a red spiral on the back two swords with black handles light blue metal with two golden dragon wrapping around the blade were in a x shape on his back he had a pair of fingerless gloves on his hands with a metal plate with the spirals on it all the clones dispelled here comes sensei .

Hey there I want you all to try and get these bells you need to come at me with the intent to kill explained kakashi ready set start.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I think it's better than the last one once again no flames review thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello I forget to mention the whole kyubi was sealed in Naruto not half so it more like true kyubi any way **

Justu

Summon/biju speech/thought

Person thought/speech

**Disclaimer I do not own naruto or any anime for that matter **

Ready set go yelled kakashi the three pre genin disappeared Naruto produced two shadow clones he told one to would mask its chakra and sneak up behind kakashi and seal his chakra the other to mask his chakra to a genin level while he would mask his completely and set traps with sasuke and sakura then attack with them

Hm they hid pretty well kakashi said then there was cold steel up against his throat then a yell of four element seal as pain racked his body a call came from one tree as the three pre genin burst from 3 sides of the clearing Naruto was running through hand seals space clone justu 10 naruto's appeared and surrounded kakashi chidori the called **(I don't know what chidori translates to sorry)** all ten naruto's launched at kakashi kakashi jumped out of the circle into the air Naruto jumped into the circle and at the last second substituted with kakashi all the chidori's missed but the bells were gone done sensei Naruto called ill get tied up the fan girl and duck ass need the food he said offhand fashion kakashi sweat dropped well I guess you pass well I best be going he said as he disappeared into smoke well sasuke sakura want to get some bbq dobe how strong are you well let's just say I have the chakra of a kage and the control of a medic nin now about the bbq well sure dobe

**5 mins later inside the bbq café **

"So you guy want to train with me its going to be anything but easy" " im in" said sasuke "well see you at training ground 7 at 6 am here is the money for the bill see ya" called Naruto

**Space clone**** is a stronger version of shadow clones that collect their own chakra over time and must be killed or a command from the original to dispel also they have a telepathic link with the original **

**One short chapter brain is not working should I give Naruto a dojustu make one up in the comments and I may put it in the wave arc it won't be an already existing one you will need to tell me the effects he will unlock it at the point sasuke "dies" well no flames thanks for reading bye **


End file.
